Moriel y Mairen
by Cihtli
Summary: Aun en la oscuridad hay vida... dos hermanos criados en la oscuridad; dos personalidades distintas pero aun así se quieren, estos son los príncipes de Mordor


**Advertencia:** algunos lugares y personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien,

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** bien al fin termino el ciclo escolar y les traigo este one shot que había dejado pendiente, está basado en "o filho da Escuridao" de Gemini Yaoi a quien le dedico este one shot.

 **Moriel y Mairen**

 **Afuera de la torre de Barad Dur Mordor**

— ¡Mairen!— grito un joven de cabellos negros, mientras caminaba hacia ella con brazos cruzados y usando una máscara. Camino firme y con un aire autoritario hacia la joven de cabellos rubios a la que había llamado; esta solo se giro con una mirada llena de desdén.

—Ya vas a comenzar, ¿algún día podre conocer a un chico sin que mi hermano mayor me dé sermones?— negando con la cabeza la joven rubia solo sonreía divertida ante su pensamiento, cerraba los ojos pensando en su hermano el "racional" alejando a todos pretendientes.

—tienes que entender que eres la hija del señor oscuro, como tal debes comportarte como lo que eres— siguió con su tono autoritario mientras miraba molesto a la más joven.

—Moriel, por favor déjame ir… solo una vez; nadie lo sabrá, incluso prometo que mantendré sumo cuidado— rogo mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor tratando de llegar a su lado emocional… "si es que tenia".

— ¡No!— respondió de manera tajante —Ahora regresa a la torre de Barad- dur antes de que me irrite— con ello, Moriel tomándola del brazo guiándola de vuelta a la torre; Silmaril se sintió molesta ante lo que su hermano mayor le hacía siempre.

— ¡oye! ¡Suéltame!— el enojo de Mairen era más grande, por lo que durante todo el camino intento zafarse del agarre del moreno; pero al ser un poco más débil le era algo imposible escapar.

— Tienes que comportarte, eres demasiado inmadura; idéntica a… — no termino la oración, pues no quería mencionar el nombre de aquella persona; por mucho que lo amara sabia que él era como su hermana menor… un hombre que se dejaba guiar mas por los sentimientos que por la razón.

—como papa…. ¡Vamos dilo!, ¡di que soy como él! A diferencia tuya yo no me avergüenzo de mi sangre— con ello, al fin logro soltarse de la mano del mayor; se quedaron quietos por unos momentos… solo mirándose, casi retándose por pequeñas fracciones de segundo.

—ve al salón de magia a practicar… mama estará preocupado por ti si no te encuentra—susurro antes de retirarse dejando a la rubia sola.

— ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!—lanzo un último grito antes de salir corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado; llegando ahí ordeno a todos los presentes que se fueran y la dejaran sola, cuando la habitación quedo vacía se encerró ahí.

…

 **Habitaciones privadas de Moriel**

—Mi señor Moriel— llego un orco entrando e inclinándose ante su señor, el cual se encontraba recostado en la cama; intentaba olvidar por completo el incidente de la mañana.

—aaaggg ¿Qué ocurre ahora?—pregunto molesto, de verdad que lo único que quería era descansar.

—el señor Mairon desea verlo… es urgente—con ello el orco inclino su cabeza antes de retirarse dejando a Moriel con algo de confusión en su rostro, era extraño que su madre lo citara.

— antes de que te retires… ¿cómo está Mairen? 1—pregunto, por alguna razón quería sabes que había pasado con su hermana luego de la mañana.

—bien… Mi señor no voy a mentirle, la señorita Mairen ha estado encerrada en las salas de magia desde la mañana y no ha salido; el amo Mairon está preocupado por ello. Pero la señorita no responde— hablo el orco mientras mantenía la cabeza baja en señal de respeto para el príncipe de Mordor.

—entiendo retírate—con un simple movimiento de mano, el orco se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; Moriel se levanto de la cama tomando una túnica y colocándosela. Tomo un largo suspiro y se miro en el espejo frente a él —oh Mairen, si realmente pudieras entenderme… solo busco protegerte—

Pasó unos minutos, y luego de salir de sus pensamientos salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su madre y padre en la sala del trono; se mantuvo con su expresión neutral durante varios minutos. Recibiendo algunos regaños de sus padres por haber hecho entristecer a su hermana menor, pero cuando se enteraron la razón le pidieron una disculpa y lo dejaron ir.

…

 **Sala del trono de Mordor… días después**

La mayor parte de los habitantes de Mordor se encontraban preparándose para el festival que pronto daría inicio; no todos los días los señores oscuros festejaban un nuevo aniversario. Todos los generales se encontraban presentes en esos momentos, entre ellos se encontraba el famoso rey brujo de Angmar y también la mano negra de Sauron.

Cuando al fin las festividades comenzaron, los señores oscuros hicieron acto de presencia sentándose en sus respectivos tronos. El fuego en medio del salon y cuando se disperso dejo mostrar a una hermosa chica con vestidos negros y adornada con joyas plateadas que resaltaban en su atuendo.

La música comenzó a sonar y la hermosa chica comenzó a danzar para todos los presentes; muchos orcos se sintieron cautivados por la belleza de la danza. Incluso los Nazgul no daban crédito a que estuvieran realmente viendo a la que llamaba "la danzante de fuego" como era nombrada la princesa de Mordor.

Cuando la danza termino, la joven solo hizo una reverencia ante sus padres antes de retirarse una vez más; miro al rey brujo y a la mano de Sauron con algo de enojo aun y luego se retiro. El general de la máscara dejo al líder de los Nazgul para seguir a la princesa hasta que ambos quedaron completamente solos.

— ¿Seguirás huyendo de mi?— pregunto el general de manera fría deteniéndose, la de cabellos dorados solo se detuvo y giro su mirada sin decir una sola palabra.

—La verdad tengo ganas de evitarte por completo hermano— respondió secamente mientras intentaba seguir su camino, mas fue detenida por el moreno.

—No voy a dejarte ir, quiero que entiendas Mairen… soy tu hermano y no quiero que te ocurra algo— después de eso jalo a la rubia para abrazarla.

—Está bien, solo porque está lloviendo a fuera y tengo miedo de los truenos—respondió mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Fin…

 **Vectriz Ikaros** : bien eso es todo, es un simple one shot de los hermanos :D Moriel es propiedad de Gemini Yaoi y una amiga muy querida que tengo; Mairen es mi creación a quien roleo n.n


End file.
